Six Of Crows: Welcome To Highschool
by LolaMay101
Summary: Kaz Brekker, Jesper Fahey, Nina Zenik, Wylan Van Eck, and Matthias Helvar have been friends since the seventh grade with Kaz as their head. Kaz is going into his Junior year of High School when a 'new girl' walks into his town. He has heard all sorts of rumors but are any of them true? Kaz is pretty sure Nina made half of them up. He was about to figure out myth from reality. AU :)
1. First Day

**This is a new story! It's an AU High School thingy for Six Of Crows and I hope you guys enjoy it! This is the first chapter. I will hopefully have something else out for you guys later today! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 1)

It was the first day of Junior year for Kaz Brekker, the bad boy of Barrel High. He was known for being especially troublesome and for doing almost anything for the right reward. Kaz had the school in the palm of his hand, he was popular, cold, and ruthless to keep up his appearance. He wasn't known as The Bastard of the Barrel for nothing.

Kaz had been well…sociopathic since around the sixth grade. Kaz's brother, Jordie, died of cancer and Kaz had never been the same. He started taking crazy risks, he had done something so crazy in the seventh grade that he was permeant crippled in one of his legs. He had a nice, crow cane that was made for him by a family friend. Kaz's adopted father, Perr Haskell, had gotten it for him when Kaz first injured himself. Not out of the kindness of his heart though, Kaz had to help Haskell with his work in return for the cane.

Kaz had lived with Perr Haskell since he was seven, his first adopted family wasn't….right for him and Jordie. They were part of the reason Jordie got so sick so fast, Kaz vowed for revenge. He would remind himself; 'brick by brick' that's how he would take them down. Brick by brick, his old foster father Pekka Rollins was an important businessman but yet, he refused to help Jordie when he first showed signs of being sick.

Kaz felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he stopped by his locker, it was his neighbor, Jesper. _'Party tonight, you in?'_

Kaz smirked, he could use a distraction as well as some time to get information about who was gunning for his spot of King/Bastard of the Barrel. Kaz's gloved hand began to type away informing Jesper he would be there, but his friend appeared beside him right when he was finishing up the text so he shrugged and put it away.

"I'm in Jes," Kaz informed him with a razor sharp smile. "I could use a night of..fun."

Jesper smiled a goofy smile his restless injury being worked out with wringing his shirt. Kaz and Jesper were very different from appearance to personality. Jesper was carefree and more a spur of the moment kind of guy, Kaz was callous and a planner. Kaz saw life as a chess board, people were just pawns he could move around.

Jesper and Kaz had been friends since when Kaz first came to Ketterdam, Jesper was actually Kaz's first friend ever. Kaz trusted Jesper, almost fully. His friend was a little bit of risk though, because he owed money to almost everyone. At Kaz's high school there were was an underground gambling circle, Kaz helped out with it sometimes. Well, keeping the underground gambling circle, underground. Kaz was a master of trickery and lies, and he was proud of it too.

"Did you catch the new girl?" Jesper asked Kaz leaning up against the locker beside Kaz's.

Kaz tilted his head as he grabbed his books shutting his locker tight. There was rarely a new girl in his small town. Ketterdam was a very small fish in a very small puddle. His school district was called Kerch Independent School District because that was the founding family's last name of the district. There were only three schools in his district.

"New girl?" He questioned.

Kaz liked keeping tabs on everyone, he wanted to know where everyone lived, their schedules, and how to apply the right pressure when he was in a bind and needed help. He would have to find all about this new girl.

"Yeah, apparently she's like a ghost. Nina tried to talk to her and she didn't really talk back." Jesper said rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaz snorted in amusement. "Nina would talk to a wall, are you sure this wasn't a figure of her imagination?"

"Screw you Brekker." A steady female voice called from behind him.

Kaz turned to see Nina, she was a bigger girl but a very pretty one. If Kaz was interested in getting laid maybe he would seduce her, it wouldn't be that hard. Although, she really did piss off the Barrel's Quarterback, Matthias, a boy built like an ox. Even though they were broken up at the moment, if he couldn't have Nina then no one could. He had scared all the boys (except for Kaz) shitless with threats and empty promises of what he would do to them if he found out they even laid a hand on Nina. Most of the guys stood ten feet away from her.

"And hello to you to Nina," Kaz greeted her with a shark like smile. "What business?" That was how Kaz and most of the school talked to each other, it was like slang.

"I was wondering-"

"If we were going to the party?" Jesper interrupted butting into the short conversation. "Well, we are sweet Nina, don't worry your pretty little head." He grinned at her.

Nina rolled her eyes. "That and if you guys talked to that new girl? One minute I was talking with her and the next she disappeared, it was fucking creepy." Nina said visibly shuddering.

Kaz rolled his eyes at her. "I'll see for myself when I meet her. Invite her to the back to school party tonight. I could use something fresh." He commanded Nina.

Nina put her hands on her hips. "I'm not your messenger Brekker, invite her yourself. Or get the gaping idiot to do it." Nina said gesturing to Jesper who wasn't even paying attention. He was wrapped up in a conversation with Wylan Van Eck.

Kaz made a disapproving noise at her. "It would be a shame Nina, for the special vodka I bought for you and Matthias tonight to suddenly find it's way down a drain wouldn't it?" He said his mouth quirking up in a smirk.

"Kaz Brekker! We're not dating anymore," Nina hissed at him under her breath.

"But you're still kissing him?" Kaz asked in amusement. "Do you want the vodka or not?"

"I'll get the message to her," Nina grumbled crossly. "This counts as payment for the vodka, alright? None of your Dirtyhands' nonsense."

Kaz waved his hand in agreement. "Sure Nina, but next time it's going to cost you more when you want something special like that vodka. I had to go through a lot of trouble to get that. I had to use a few of my special resources at Haskell's brewery to get that."

Nina groaned, her red hair fell over her eyes. "I hate you Brekker. You're lucky you're resourceful or otherwise I would have let Matthias kill you a long time ago."

Kaz laughed shaking his head. "My dear Nina, before Matthias even got the balls to kill me, I would have burned through everything he loved. The thing he loves most," Kaz said gesturing to Nina. "Would have a most splendid end. A sort of, fireworks ending if you will."

"You really are a bastard," Nina said turning and flouncing away from him.

Kaz mentally groaned as the first bell rang. With his books under one arm, and his crow cane helping him limp to his English Class he began his long day. English, Math, Study Hall, and Science passed quickly leading him into lunch.

Kaz had gotten his crappy school lunch and met his friends at their usual table. He got an unpleasant surprise to see Matthias was sitting there away from Nina of course, but next to Jesper. He mentally frowned, that's not what he expected his pawns to do. They weren't acting in the way he wanted them to.

Kaz placed his lunch down in the middle of the table. He watched Nina, who had changed into her cheerleading outfit, twirl her hair as she flirted with a nervous Wylan. He shook his head, he could tell Matthias was steaming, Kaz watched Matthias's sharp blue eyes zero in on his ex. This was going to make for an interesting night tonight.

Meanwhile, Jesper was watching Wylan and snickering under his breath. He was no doubt making fun of him. Kaz had noticed a change in Jesper and Wylan since the end of last year, they used to not talk at all but now they were very close.

This had been Kaz's friend group since seventh grade, when he first injured his leg. That's when Kaz started to gain popularity and a reputation around the school, he was more feared then popular but there was no difference to Kaz. As long as people knew he was a force to be cautious of that's all Kaz cared about.

The Bastard of the Barrel scanned the noisy cafeteria room trying to locate the new girl. He did not see anyone he did not know. That began to convince him that this mysterious 'new girl' was just some imagination Nina dreamed up to keep things interesting. Nina did that sometimes, when things got boring she made things interesting. Kaz had an appreciation for that. He needed a little interesting every once and awhile in this boring little, in the middle of nowhere, town.

Kaz handed his empty tray to Matthias who rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath about Kaz being a demon. He embraced names like 'demon' and 'bastard' and 'dirtyhands' because it made him more of a legend. It also played to his ego, he had to admit. He liked people not wanting to even touch him with a ten foot pole. He was like the Grinch in that aspect.

The bell sounded and everyone shuffled to their afternoon classes, Kaz walked with Jesper and Wylan. They were filling him in on the legendary 'new girl' she was a gymnast. Apparently she ran away to be with the circus at one point but now was here with her parents. She was like an acrobat, Kaz didn't care about all that. What he cared about was knowing if she was a threat or not.

"So what if she can do flips, it's not like she's any use to me." Kaz rumbled as he turned down the hallway.

"Kaz, she could be though! She's talented in stuff, she could become popular or something!" Wylan explained nervously, Kaz was unpredictable to Wylan. Wylan knew that Kaz enjoyed that as well.

"I don't care if she's the god damn queen of England, until she shows me her face and approaches me then she doesn't exist." Kaz said with a roll of his eyes. "Where did you get all of this bullshit from anyway? Nina?"

Wylan blushed and Kaz grinned. "Thought so, until you have something real for me then I don't care. You just wasted my precious time so thank you for that, gentlemen." Kaz said diving into his science class without saying another word to either of them.


	2. King of Ketterdam

**Hello people lolamay101 here, I really did not think I was going to continue this story. Two things changed my mind though, your reviews which were awesome by the way! Thank you so much and brand new inspiration! I don't know where all of this is going to go or how many chapters I will feel inspired enough to make but this is for you guys! Thanks! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 2)

Kaz arrived to the party in his normal dark overcoat and his cane thumping along the ground. His eyes flickered as he looked up at the huge mansion on the nice side of town. It probably was being thrown by one of Nina's cheerleader friends. He sighed as he pulled his gloves up a little more and went inside.

The music was loud it filled the whole entire white mansion with it's modern counter tops, tvs, kegs, and everything else. He wasn't too worried about his surroundings more of the people in them. He scanned the room and the outside deck, he saw the cheerleaders with Nina, the football players with Matthias, the nerds with Wylan, the class clowns with Jesper, and when he got out to the spacious outside deck his friends came over to him.

The outside deck made of brown stone, it had a pool in the center of it which was at least ten feet deep. There were several tvs going and many lawn chairs for people to sit in and talk. Around the edges of the deck and the pool there were tiki poles lit up with small candles. The music still blared irritating Kaz but he let that irritation slide right off his back. He had more things to focus on then the volume of the music.

"Nina, did you do what I told you?" Kaz asked her, he was never one to not be talking business. He arched a brow at her expecting an answer now.

"I did, but she said she was already coming in the softest voice ever." Nina said mimicking the new girl's voice at the last part.

"If only your voice could stay like that!" Jesper crooned but backed up behind Kaz at the look of Matthais.

"The entertainment is here!" Someone called from inside. The masses swarmed the door trying to push past each other.

Kaz smirked as he thumped his cane, everyone stopped. Everyone if they were some what intelligent had a healthy fear of Kaz and especially his cane. It is rumored that he had broken three men's toes, ruptured a woman's spleen, and nearly kill another guy but no one but his friends were around to tell the tales. The high schoolers all believed it though, because Kaz was cold and scary.

Kaz nodded his head to his team as he led the way and he didn't hear them hesitate. Once his team was in the house more people started filing in and the music was ten times louder then it was a moment ago. Kaz's irritation level just rose about two more notches but again he shook it off and looked for the change. He saw it. Girls in skimpy out fits and masks filtered through out the room. Strippers.

Kaz has never really liked strippers, it was never a concept that appeased to him or interested him since he knew the person who ran the strippers. They were from House of White Rose one of the business homes in the area, the girls are indentured to Tante Heleen. A terrible woman who ran them ragged. Kaz looked at all the girls but one caught his eye.

She was a small black haired girl, but he couldn't really see her since her face was hid behind a mask. She was thin and nimble, his eyes watched her dance. She danced like an acrobat and her feet were silent. Her lynx costume didn't affect her at all, not the weight of it, not any of it. He needed to find a way to meet this girl. This interestingly skilled girl.

He ignored the calls from his friends as he went to find Tante Heleen they had two forms of business to discuss, her clients and the girl in the lynx outfit. He searched the room and finally found her behind him smoking on the deck. He carefully and quietly opened the door as he stepped into the cool night air.

Tante Heleen heard the door open and she turned to Kaz smiling. "Mr. Brekker, it's been a long time since I've seen your pretty face." She rumbled her appreciation for the seventeen-year-old.

"And you as well." Kaz said to her, he hated this part but he knew how to play the game with Tante Heleen she wanted to feel like she was in control. "Haven't seen you around Haskell's brewery's in awhile."

"Yes, I have been busy with my girls. Now, what can I do for you Mr. Brekker. You never want to talk to a woman of my stature and not your hood boys if you need something." She said glancing down at him.

Kaz bit back the urge to show her nasty the Barrel can really be. He just straightened up using his crow cane for support. He had to choose which one was more important to him, the client list or the girl. He knew the client list at this point would be hard to get and the girl he could come back for later. He knew he had to start with the client list.

"Tell me about the list of your clients." Kaz demanded, he knew Haskell would have his head if he didn't deliever on this.

Kaz may seem like his own operation and he really was but he worked for Haskell in a group called the Dregs. The Dregs did all the dirty work Haskell never wanted to do and each of Kaz's friends were apart of it for one reason or another if it was for gambling or something different. Kaz did more with what he got for Haskell then Haskell did, Kaz actually used the information instead of making it a trophy.

"Mr. Brekker, you know I can't give that to you. When clients come to me they expect to be relaxed and not have anything to worry about besides signing a check. They have confidentiality." Tante Heleen said with a wave of her hand.

Kaz wanted to roll his eyes because Tante Heleen didn't want to protect her own clients she wanted to protect herself. Kaz knew her clients were pretty powerful but he wanted to know who exactly so he could apply just the right amount of pressure so he could get what he wanted.

"Would maybe a two-month supply of my foster father's wine change your mind?" He asked her, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

Tante Heleen's lips curled up as if she was impressed and perplexed at his offer. "You drive a hard bargain Mr. Brekker but I have decline even to that. Now, go away. I cannot be seen with you, you will cause my business's reputation to go down." She said curtly and made a shooing motion as if he was a little boy.

He stayed inside at the party for a few more hours before walking to the door. "I can help." A soft voice came out next to him. He turned, he didn't even know she was there. It was the girl in the lynx costume before, the surprise on his face was there just a second before it disappeared. "I know where she keeps the lists."

Kaz didn't reply as he moved out of the mansion and towards the bad side of town. How did this girl spy on him? It made his skin crawl because no one had been able to do that before. Not sense….he shook his head. Thinking of Jordie would not make anything better. He needed that remarkable and gifted girl. He hated Tante Heleen and he needed a spy on the Dregs since he couldn't do it with his leg, she would be perfect. All he had to do was convince Haskell that everything he wanted would come faster with the girl.

Even if Haskell didn't say yes Kaz would still put her in the Dregs. Haskell would throw a fit but once he saw the girl's value he would no longer complain. A crooked smirk crept onto Kaz's face at the thoughts of what he could do to this town with this girl. He could get rid of Haskell, he could change this stupid town. Kaz could be the leader and the richest man in Ketterdam. He saw his new goal in sight and now he had to plan.


	3. Take The Deal

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 3)

The next day at school Kaz was at his locker, he was shoveling books from his backpack to his locker. He didn't need half of these books today and it didn't seem worth carrying them around. It was a little bit after school and the hallways were nearly vacant but that didn't stop Jesper from thundering down them like an elephant.

Kaz rolled his eyes as Jesper slammed himself into the locker next to Kaz's. "Kaz we have a math test!" Jesper panted as if he had been running a race.

"Your point?" He asked the nervous boy next to him.

"No, I mean we have a math test!" Jesper said getting behind Kaz as foot steps thundered down the hall.

Kaz got what he meant, it was a code that Jesper came up with but was not always effective especially like today they had an actual math test. He saw a long line of people from all over the school and even the school from a rival town. What had Jesper done this time?

Kaz moved forward with his cane and the angry mob chasing Jesper now looked a little skeptical that they were dealing with Dirtyhands. He gave all of them a razor sharp smile as he reached forward with his cane. "Can I help you?" Kaz asked them with a crooked brow, the razor sharp smile never left his lips.

There was a reason Matthais called him a demon because it was like he had no soul. He cared only for money and power, he didn't care for anyone. Kaz Brekker was the shell of the boy he once was, that boy who loved and felt died with his older brother. He would protect Jesper until his dying day and that's only because Jesper was working for him and one of the only people Kaz will tolerate.

"Let us at Fahey, Brekker. He owes us and collection day is here." One of the football players sneered at him.

Kaz simply tapped his cane on the ground at the football player's comment. "Today is collection day you say?" Kaz asked the football player, it was one of Matthais' friends who owed him a few things. "Then I guess I should get my pay as well. So where are things you promised me?" He asked the brutish boy, Big Bolliger.

Big Bolliger and Kaz had a little bit of a complicated history, Big Bolliger used to work with Kaz but betrayed him. He gave information out to people he really shouldn't have. In return for his betrayal, Kaz smashed half the bones in Big Bolliger's hand, his hand now looked deformed and that was Kaz's brand. He let the world know how much of a liar Big Bolliger was and that Big Bolliger owed his life to Kaz. He also owed a ton of money and resources.

Big Bolliger paled a bit as if he realized the hole he dug himself in. "I already paid you Brekker." He said through gritted teeth.

"With what? Your hand? No, no, that doesn't count." Kaz let out a dark laugh as if this was the most fun he had in awhile. "That just shows your betrayal, you owe me two thousand for the grievances you caused me with my foster father and at least half of the alcohol that you promised me."

Big Bolliger reached and covered his meaty hand with the other one. Everyone else around was backing up or had already left. They all feared the wrath of Kaz Brekker, the boy who was not afraid to shatter dreams and kidnap souls. He smiled at Big Bolliger who was fidgeting nervously.

"Give me some more time Kaz, I'll have your money and drinks. Give me another month." Big Bolliger begged his former boss. It was almost as if Big Bol would never be free of Kaz's control while he still lived in this small town and went to this school.

Kaz pretended to think about it for a second, Big Bol was playing right into his hands and it really stroked Kaz's ego knowing he had so much control over him. "Okay," Kaz said and Big Bolliger's shoulders relaxed almost completely. "On one condition."

"Anything! Anything, just please name it!" Big Bolliger begged him, he just wanted to get out of here. He made the wrong choice to cross Kaz Brekker and mess with Jesper.

"You and your friends give Jesper two more months to get your money and I will give you a month for you to get mine." Kaz said with a shrug.

Big Bolliger frowned but Kaz knew that Big Bol knew that this was probably the best gift he could ever get from Kaz. Kaz wasn't known for his patience or for his kindness. What he was known for was his cruelty and the ability to spin a deal anyway that gave him more of the upper hand.

"Okay, but they won't be pleased. I will have your things in a month." Big Bolliger promised Kaz as he turned to go.

"Oh, and Big Bol." Kaz called to him, Big Bol turned to look at Kaz. "If you don't have what you owe me I will break more then your hand this time."

Big Bolliger nodded his head, Kaz could see him swallowing a big lump of fear. He hoped that fear stayed in his belly and festered so he would know not to cross him a second time. Kaz would not be so merciful if Big Bolliger made another choice that hurt Kaz's operation.

Kaz turned back to Jesper who looked at him in surprise. "Wow Kaz….you scared everyone." Jesper said shaking his head at his friend.

"Yes, well I had to, otherwise they would have eaten you alive leaving me just the bones." Kaz said turning to shut his locker door. "I need the meat not the bones, bones are useless to me."

"You're one sick son of a bitch Kaz." Jesper laughed as he moved away, he knew he was lucky to have Kaz on his side.

Kaz sighed as he put on his backpack fixing it onto his shoulder. He looked up to see a short, thin girl with long black hair and brown eyes looking at him. When he looked back at her she bolted, but it was a silent bolt. Her feet had no sound at all, all he could hear from her was the sound of the wind.

Was this the girl from last night? Was she really under his nose the whole time? That's when it began to click for him, this had to be the new girl. The one Nina had overwhelmed and she had disappeared. But what was she doing at the House of White Rose? If she was a high school student what use would Tante Heleen have for her? Unless, she was just that desperate.

Kaz got out of school and began his journey to the House of White Rose. He and Tante Heleen had business to talk and it was for the girl. He moved with a soft thump of his cane as he scanned the city streets. The town was small but it had several districts. There was the train district where the Dregs and the brewery got first pick over everything that came in from out of town, there was the lake which literally had no value. There were several stores that held goods and a few gambling places and food places, banks, and one motel.

He went into the business homes districts that was really not talked about since several of the places there were for prostitutes and people who got in over their heads. He approached the House of White Rose and banged on the door.

The door was opened by a girl in a doe costume and mask who looked surprise to see him. She silently directed him to Tante Heleen who was in her office that was more like a bedroom with a desk in it.

"Mr. Brekker, I'm not giving you that list." Tante Heleen said not looking up from the phone that was in her hands.

"I'm not here about that." Kaz said simply inviting himself to sit down in one of the chairs.

Tante Heleen actually put her phone to the side, why was the most powerful teenager in Ketterdam in her home then? "Oh? Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here about one of your girls. The one in the lynx costume. I will pay off her indenture if you sign her over to me." Kaz said his hands curling around the top of his crow cane.

Tante Heleen smiled, she knew she could get more out of Kaz and Kaz knew he could trick her into thinking she was getting more then she was actually getting. "Why should I give my little lynx to you? She is making me a good amount of money."

Kaz shook his head in disappointment. "You know, word on the street there is a train coming with a few girls who are taller and thinner then the little thing you have who are also experienced. Wouldn't you rather them, then that little skittish thing you have now? I can personally make sure you get your pick." He said shrugging as if it was not a big deal.

Kaz could tell Tante Heleen was interested in what he was offering. "I will take the deal Brekker. You owe me ten thousand for her."

"No, I will give you five thousand. I am giving you a whole other girl." Kaz snorted as he took out Haskell's check book he was permitted to carry around for deals like this.

Tante Heleen's face contorted into one of annoyance but she nodded her head. "Fine, I will get her for you." She said getting up and going out of the room leaving Kaz to write the check.

Once Kaz laid his check on the desk the girl from the party and from school was standing in front of him. He nodded to her as Tante Heleen showed them out and he handed her a contract. "Sign this and you work for me, and you can pay off your indenture. Don't sign this and I sell you back." He said simply.

The girl had no hesitation, she signed the papers as they walked and gave them back to Kaz. "Thank you," she breathed out softly.

"You're welcome, Inej." He said looking at her signature. Her name was Inej, that was interesting name.

"Now come on, we have things to do." Kaz said giving her a light smirk as he led her back to the house he shared with Haskell.

Haskell was hardly home anyway so he probably wouldn't even notice Inej and if he did, Kaz wasn't even concerned. He probably would have little bit of a fit but the old man would get over himself once he started seeing the increase of the results.


	4. Assignment

**Hello people! Lolamay101 here, sorry it has taken me so long to update, my muse really changes with this story. It was all of your reviews that urged me to update, you guilt tripped me into it (I'm secretly glad though, lol) but I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks for your continued support and this chapter is especially for you reviewers! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 4)

Kaz had gotten Inej settled that night when there was a knock on the door, he was trying to test her and see how good at blending she really was. He smirked as he opened the door, his hands folded over his crow cane neatly as he moved out of the way to let all of his friends file in. He knew these kids, the ones everyone knew but yet no one knew, the ones that could kill you a thousand different ways and not leave a trace, were the best pawns to thrust forward in his game.

Kaz had left Inej in her new room before he invited his friends over, his hopes were that she would sneak into the living room or kitchen halfway through the visit. Kaz walked into the kitchen and took an overdramatic seat in a chair as he surveyed his friends. Matthias and Nina were flirting by the large metal fridge with Nina leaning onto the island counter and Matthias close to her face. Wylan and Jesper were digging through his wooden cabinets, they were trying to be secretive about it but Kaz knew what they were doing and he didn't really care since there was nothing valuable in them.

Kaz's eyes flickered over to the stairs and he noticed Inej, now in a long black shirt and leggings, staring at the group with a curious look in her eyes. He gave her a small wink as a promise not to give her away and turned back to his friends while keeping one eye on the girl who was at the edge of the room. She had showed up much sooner than Kaz thought she would and that interested him. She was a lot tougher than she looked.

"Hey Kaz, can I eat this?" Jesper asked bringing Kaz's attention back to the present moment. Jesper was holding up one of Haskell's favorite bag of chips that he got imported from a country Kaz didn't care to remember the name of.

"Sure," Kaz said with a shrug of his shoulders and a razor sharp, smile. When Jesper began to open the bag, he added one more thing. "If you want to be murdered then by all means, go right ahead.

Jesper frowned and placed the bag down. "What's so special about a bag of chips?" Jesper asked him with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Ask Haskell," Kaz said simply as his eyes flickered over Inej for a brief moment. He wondered how long it was going to be until someone noticed the quiet girl that hadn't moved from the staircase.

Kaz glanced over at Nina who had stopped flirting with Matthias and had a frown over her red lips. "Brekker, what did you do?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at him in displeasure.

Ah, finally someone knew something was up. This was his favorite the part of the dance it was the time to see how his pawns would react to the new player added to the board. "That depends on what you are referring to." Kaz said being as avoidant as possible just to rile her up and in turn would rile Matthias up.

"Brekker if you got the police called on us, I will murder you." Matthias growled in Kaz's direction.

Kaz only laughed, he had no fear of Matthias. All Matthias was, was brawn, Kaz had the brains. Kaz wouldn't have survived this long if he didn't have those. "You would be dead before you even lifted a fist." He said confidently.

Before Matthias could say another word, Wylan let out a surprised noise. "Uh…who's that?" Wylan asked pointing to Inej who was frozen from shock and fear of being noticed. She hated for the spotlight to be shone on her.

Kaz grinned going over by Inej with a smirk. "This is the new member of our crew." Kaz said grinning at her. "I've needed a new wraith for a while now."

Nina rolled her eyes at Kaz's lingo, a wraith meant a spy that could climb impossible structures and could take people out silently without making a scene. "You could have just told us she was here, no need to be dramatic Kaz." Nina said with a wave of her hand as she connected her other hand with Matthias's.

Kaz laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And what would be the fun in that?" He asked looking at his new wraith who was taking in the scene before her.

Nina ignored Kaz and smiled gently at the new girl. "It's nice to meet you again, hopefully Kaz doesn't send you packing." She told Inej before turning back to Kaz pointedly. "I told you there was a new girl.

"Wait, this is the new girl you were going on about?" Jesper asked looking her over with a frown. "I thought you said she was an acrobat here with her family. Why would she get involved with us?"

Kaz took in this information with interest, this was an advantage. If Inej was already interrogated into their school it wouldn't be hard to place her in their friend group. She was a better than what he thought he was getting and that made him smirk. He liked surprises like these, the girl next to him didn't look pleased though.

"I may have gotten some of the facts wrong," Nina alleged looking at Inej with a sorry look in her eyes.

Inej merely sighed looking over at Kaz with a blank look on her face. "I was an acrobat. I was separated from my family when I was a little girl. They are on the other side of the world." She informed him looking down. It wasn't a secret that she came from a different country, Tante Helen made sure of that. The circumstances how she was brought over her old Mistress told her that no one would believe her so she told the story about their "separation" instead of the truth.

Nina looked at her with sympathy. "Oh, you poor thing," she said stepping forward but Kaz made a disapproving noise so she stepped back. "What's wrong now, Brekker?"

"I just thought you all were hungry," Kaz said with a spread of his hands and a small smirk on his lips. "Pizza should be here in about thirty seconds. Jesper, there's money on the counter if you would hand that to the pizza guy. Matthias, be a dear and go down to the wine cellar to grab us a bottle of wine." He said his smirk widening at Matthias's displeased face. "Nina, you and Wylan get plates and napkins. Inej and I will take care of the cups." He commanded his troops.

Kaz watched as Jesper made his way to the door, Wylan and Nina go towards the kitchen, and Matthias (while grumbling) went to the basement door and began the descent down into the wine cellar.

After all of his friends were busy for a moment he turned to Inej who was watching him curiously. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"They're….interesting." Inej supplied with a silent shift of her feet.

"That's a good word to describe con artists." Kaz grinned at her before turning back towards the kitchen before she could ask him what he meant by that.

Kaz walked into the kitchen where Jesper was waiting with the pizzas on the island, Nina and Wylan with the plates and napkins set beside it. Kaz turned to one of the cabinets as he waited for Matthias to make his way in and pulled out a stack of red solo cups. When he turned back to the group Inej was leaning against the island counter her eyes trained on the granite that made up the counter. She was a quiet one, he would give her that.

Kaz placed the cups down as soon as Matthias came back in with the wine bottle in his hand. He placed it down on the island after glaring at Kaz for a brief second. Kaz simply smiled 'sweetly' back and gestured. "Let's eat."

Jesper and Wylan immediately began digging through the pizza boxes to find the ones that appealed to them the most. Kaz watched from his spot knowing to wait to be last. Inej surprised him though by diving quickly in and grabbing a piece of cheese and standing by the kitchen table eating. He grinned, she was definitely a good choice for the position he decided to assign her.

After everyone was seated, Kaz got his pizza and poured himself a generous amount of wine before taking his own seat at the end of the table. He enjoyed being the leader of this little operation. "Haskell has a new job for us." Kaz announced and he saw his group perk up in interest, they loved a new challenge. "He needs us to get some dirt on the mayor of this shit hole town. He wants to put the pressure on him a bit to give up control of the town to hm." More like Kaz wanted that, he could destroy the people who hurt him better that way.

"Alright, but wouldn't it be easier if the man was dead?" Nina asked Kaz with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It would, and it would make the job faster and cleaner, but Haskell wants him alive for some unfortunate reason." Kaz said with a disinterested wave of his hand.

"Both of you are horrible," Wylan commented, he wasn't one for dead bodies and blood like Kaz and most of the others were. He was better at explosives and being the distraction which could only get Kaz so far.

Kaz took the insult in stride. "Of course, I am," he purred back before getting back to his assignment. "Nina, I need you to keep your ear open for the mayor's daughter on the cheer squad while Matthias I need you to be watching the son. Jesper, you and Wylan will check into his finances. I want to know what he's buying and when, I don't care if it's a damn soda I want to know everything." He demanded his team.

"You got it Kaz," Jesper said giving him a mock salute.

"This will be fun," Nina said nudging her boyfriend with a smile, Matthias's scowl never left his face though.

Kaz lastly turned to Inej with a smirk. "Inej will have the most difficult of all," he said with a grin in her direction. "Inej, you will be tailing the bastard himself. You will move when he moves and listen to everything. Anything you deem important, report."

Inej frowned, she was confused by what he meant about reporting anything she deemed worthy of his attention. "What would be important enough to report?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Trust your gut," Kaz replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "Pekka Rollins is a man of many secrets." He told the girl before turning back to his team. "Also, this Friday night, the club is open. Make sure you are all there."

Each of the kids nodded knowing the gambling club wouldn't police or run itself. They all made profits they needed from it, Jesper especially since he owed the whole town money.


	5. The Gambling Man

**Hello people, lolamay101 here! It's been SOOOOO long! I'm SOOOOO sorry! Thank you for the reviews, they really motivate me to continue on this story. I promise to try to update more and faster with better chapters. I hope you enjoy this though! Your reviews really motivated me, so thanks! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 5)

Inej was watching Kaz and the rest of their "friends" from a distance. Today was the night of Kaz's underground gambling event. They were in a warehouse filled with poker tables, slot machines, and dim lighting. Kaz had explained to her earlier that his boss had him hold these events once a month but he did it more.

Inej was in the rafters of the warehouse, she was wearing dark clothes so she could be unseen by the gamblers. She noticed the ages of the gamblers went from as young as 13 to as old as 65. She was amazed at how Kaz controlled and ran the area.

She noted he seemed to be in his element, he was dealing out cards to a group of poker players. Jesper was at the table, Kaz had told her he always ran a scam table. So if things didn't go as well as planned they had a backup source of income.

Inej was supposed to be security but she wasn't sure what that meant. Kaz told her to watch and if he needed her, she would know. Inej didn't like that. Kaz seemed to like to play games with people and she didn't want it to be her.

She sighed as she looked around the rafters, at least she felt safe up here. Inej felt no one could touch her as long as she was high up above everything. It was the best feeling in the world, a feeling of freedom.

Inej looked back down and made eye contact with Kaz who gave her a smirk and a wink. She rolled her eyes silently, she and Kaz had been spending a lot of time together over the last day. To be frank, at times she found him ridiculous and annoying.

All of a sudden, she heard movement from above her. She frowned, why would that be? Was this what Kaz meant by 'she would know'? Inej made her way to a crack in the roof and swung herself up. She landed silently on the roof, she used her hands to help her stick her landing as she stood fully up.

On the roof were three people from a rival team to their high school, The Black Tips, who were from the next town over. What the hell were they doing here? Were there more Kazs out there in the world? Inej wasn't sure if the world could take any other Kaz besides the one it already had.

Inej stared at their jerseys and blinked slowly, Kaz had told her to take care of any threat and they sure seemed like a threat. The tallest boy was around 6'2 and had an explosive looking contraption in his hand. Inej hoped this was all just a joke but Kaz was counting on her. She didn't want Kaz to send her back to Tante Helen's so she had to find a way to get rid of these guys and quietly.

She took off running, her feet hit the panes of the roof silently as she knocked into the smallest boy. He went skittering back to the edge of the roof and she got a good look at his dark skin and brown eyes.

"You chose the wrong time to come up here girl," one of the boys sneered behind her.

Inej turned to see the tallest boy staring her down with green eyes and blonde hair. He handed the bomb off to a chubby blue-eyed kid who was moving back and forth nervously. Inej was aware of all of them as they made a triangle formation around her as if trying to contain her. That wasn't going to work, she was an acrobat for goodness sake!

Inej quickly targeted the chubby boy, knocking the bomb from his hand. It was sent to the other side of the roof because of the impact of the blow she put on it. She was lucky it didn't explode she would come to find out later. Inej then knocked the chubby boy nearly off the roof when the other two attacked her.

She cursed under her breath as one of the boy swung at her and she had to flip back, she hadn't done one of those in years. Inej knew she had her saints to thank for landing it.

"Where did Kaz find here?" The chubby one wheezed off to the side as he watched as his friends come at her.

"Who knows! Come help, or do you want to be the one to explain to the boss we weren't successful." The tallest boy growled roughly at him.

Inej ignored their childish banter as she continued to gracefully move out of the way of their blows. She would bring weapons or at least something sharp next time to defend herself against Kaz's enemies. If the boys were smarter and brought weapons she would have been at a huge disadvantage, and she couldn't have that.

Inej managed to knock the smallest one off the roof, at first she felt herself seize up with panic because it was sort of a long way down but he fell on a trash bag in the dumpster next to the warehouse. She sighed in relief before turning back to the boys left, the chubby boy just jumped after the other one not wanting to even try to face her.

The tallest one looked down at them in annoyance and frustration. She just stood ready for if he attacked her or tried to move toward the bomb she had knocked to the side. He didn't go for it though, he simply glared at her. "Tell Brekker this is not over."

Inej watched as he jumped down into the dumpster and climbed out with the other boys. She quickly through the bomb into the dumpster, Wylan and Matthias would take care of them if they tried to go inside a different way.

She smiled gently to herself, she had won. She hadn't even felt the victory rush until she was back inside watching the night from the rafters. Inej had one her first fight ever. Kaz couldn't even think about getting rid of her now, she had proved herself. At least, that's what Inej thought.

The night ended at about four in the morning when Kaz kicked the last of the drunk gamblers out. Inej slowly came down from the rafters as her ears picked up Jesper's laughter and Nina's giggles. She wasn't sure what was so funny but it was probably something stupid. Jesper and Nina were easily amused she had gathered.

Inej stopped next to Kaz who looked over her briefly before turning back to the group. "Alright everyone, we had a good night. We made some good money and Haskell will shut up for a while."

Judging by some of the looks in the group that was the highest praise the group could receive from Kaz. Inej knew Kaz wasn't one to give out compliments easily, from what she had seen he was better versed in insults.

"Demon," Matthias said addressing Kaz and bringing the attention of the room to him. "You need to up security, I don't like people getting handsy with my girlfriend." Matthias drew Nina closer to him, who rolled her eyes.

Kaz rolled his eyes in amusement. "Matthias, if Nina was in any real danger it would have been taken care far before your pea sized brain could register it." He said spreading his hands out. "Now, anyone else have anything else to say?"

Matthias looked like he had more to say but Nina whispered something into his ear which seemed to soothe him, but his face was still cherry red. No one else stepped forward so Inej decided she would have to sepak up.

"The Black Tips were here." Inej said softly, her brown eyes connecting with Kaz's.

If Kaz was surprised he didn't show it. His reaction was very flat like he knew something she didn't. "And I trust you took care of it?"

Inej nodded her head softly. "Yes, they won't be coming back for a while."

Jesper took a step forward. "I know I'm not the genius of the group or anything but shouldn't we be…I don't know…concerned that the Black Tips were here?" He asked Kaz with a frown on his lips.

"He knew they were coming idiot," Nina butted into the conversation with a roll of her eyes. "He always knows this kind of shit, how? We never know."

"Guilty as charged," Kaz gave them a razor-sharp smile.

Inej frowned softly, if he knew they were coming why didn't he tell her? Why risk the chance of the Black Tips getting past her? She then realized that Kaz was playing a gambling game of his own, but this time the bet was her and if she lost everyone else did too.

Inej and Kaz walked out together an hour later, she was walking home with him silently before she finally knew it was time to speak her mind. "I see why they call you Dirtyhands." She informed him as she breathed in the night air.

"And why is that?" Kaz asked her in amusement as they walked.

"Because you pull a lot of shady shit," Inej said before going inside the house and up to her room. She had some praying to do, the saints her father taught her about saved her tonight and her friends.


	6. A New Leaf

(Chapter 6)

Kaz watched the sun rise on Monday morning in silence, he had had a quiet weekend with Inej and the gang. They drank some, but that was about it. He couldn't help but smile at the way Inej had talked to him on the way home from the gambling club. She was right with what she had said, he had pulled some shady shit but he didn't care. Kaz's soul had left his body a very long time ago.

He turned away from his bedroom window as he looked down at his naked hands. It was rare he wasn't wearing his black, leather gloves. His hands were ghastly pale and trembled if he looked at them for too long. He didn't like the memories that came from looking at his hands. He quickly put on his gloves that were on his night stand by his bed.

His room was minimal in every way, the only lavish thing he had was his crow cane. That was his most prized possession and if someone wanted it they could pry it out of his cold, dead, hands. He smirked to himself at the thought as he put on fresh clothing before heading down stairs.

Kaz made his way into the kitchen where there was a note on the counter from him. "Dear Little Shit," Kaz read aloud while chuckling at the handwriting because he knew who wrote it. "I will be gone for the next week. Take care of the assignments I have dulled out to you and your little friends as well as make sure the brewery is still productive. Also, don't think I don't know about that little girl who has been eating our food and sleeping in our beds. This is not a home for your little friends. Don't mess this up, Perr Haskell."

Kaz shook his head in amusement, who did Haskell think he was dealing with? Kaz could do what he pleased, if Kaz really wanted to he could murder him in his sleep but that would be more trouble than Haskell was worth so Kaz wasn't even going to bother. Kaz also wouldn't want Haskell to go into hell so easily, he wanted to watch Haskell's face when he ripped the power right out of his hot hands.

Kaz turned and saw Inej was on the stairs. "Morning," he greeted her as he opened the fridge and grabbed an apple for himself and for her. He tossed it to her with ease.

"Morning," Inej said as she caught it and bit into it. "We start our assignments today." She stated watching him through her brown eyes as she chewed.

"Yes, so?" Kaz said with a roll of his eyes. He wasn't sure how that was a question but he was feeling patient today.

"How I'm supposed to do mine while I'm at school?" Inej frowned at him, and Kaz grinned at her.

"I'm not really interested in what he does in his day to day life as mayor. I'm interested in the stuff he does when he thinks no one is around to hear it. That's why you will be observing him part time because the best deals he makes are at night." Kaz said with a shrug and saw the look of confusion on her face and sighed. "Tonight, I'm going to be with you because this is your first job."

Inej sighed in relief. "Thanks," she said with a nod of her head.

"No problem, do you have anything professional or business casual to wear?" Kaz asked her with a grin.

Kaz and Inej found themselves standing in front of the mayor's office eight hours later. Kaz was in a casual suit while Inej was in a dress and she didn't look happy. "When you said I would be spying on him, this is not what I had in mind," she huffed looking over at Kaz in annoyance.

Kaz simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you had a misconception then little wraith." He said as he led the way into the building.

He confidently strode up to the secretary's desk who took one look at him and sent him back to the mayor's office. Inej seemed shocked at the fact the secretary would just let them go back. They were just a couple of teenagers. All Kaz had to say about it was get used to it. He was infamous around these parts and if anyone crossed him he would destroy him. He had the Dregs by his side and that's all he needed. He maybe just in high school but he was so much more than your average high school student.

Kaz went into the mayor's office where the devil himself was sitting. He stood up when Kaz walked in with Inej. "Mr. Brekker, it's great to see you again," Pekka Rollins said with fake warmth in his voice.

Kaz would do this dance with him, the fake pleasantries, the fake business relationship, both of them trying to see when the final curtain would fall. Kaz's biggest thorn in his side had to be this man, because of what he had done to him. What he had destroyed. He had taken everything from him and Kaz was about to do the same thing to him.

Kaz blamed him for Jordie's death, his older brother who died of cancer. Kaz's foster family didn't have enough money to pay for chemo or anything to help his older brother so Kaz had written in sloppy ten-year-old hand writing a letter to the mayor. He had called on him to help Jordie, to help him save us brother. The mayor had wrote him back and told him he would do everything in his power to but what did he do? Nothing, nothing at all. He didn't even come see Kaz in person and when Kaz came to see him he was sent away. That wasn't all he had done but Kaz still hadn't connected the dots.

Kaz had met with Rollins on several occasions but it didn't seem Pekka Rollins remembered the little boy who wrote to him about his brother. So now, Kaz stood with a fake smile on his face ready to tear his life apart.

"Mayor Rollins, a pleasure," he said sitting down with Inej by his side. "This is the girl I contacted you about for a job."

He could feel the surprise come off of Inej in waves. He concluded that she hadn't realized that being his wraith was going to require her to go undercover. He smirked, this would be fun. Well at least for him it would be.

It was a coincidence that Pekka Rollins was looking for a high school intern to do work around the office in the evenings and when Kaz caught wind of it he got right on top of it. This was the perfect situation and he didn't have to do any work besides making a phone call. He could slip Inej into the office almost seamlessly if this interview went how he hoped he would.

"She's lovely," Pekka Rollins spoke, looking her up and down. "It's nice to meet you." He told Inej.

Kaz looked at Inej quickly as if willing her to play along. He had to make sure his chess piece moved in the correct manner to set him up for a win. If he didn't get this right then Haskell would kill him figuratively while Rollins would do it physically. He really did not want to die. He had a lot to do still. People owed him.

"And you as well, sir." Inej said, Kaz felt her kick him but he ignored her with a smirk.

"I just have a few questions for you Inej, and if it all goes well you can start tomorrow as my intern." Rollins told her.

"Alright sir," Inej said glaring quickly over at Kaz before folding her hands over her lap.

Kaz watched and listened as Inej answered the questions Rollins asked her. He noticed that she seemed be a natural at saying things people wanted to hear. This is exactly what he was looking for, a chameleon, someone who could blend into any background. He could tell the former acrobat was uncomfortable but he didn't care. They had a job to do.

"Well Inej, I think you're a perfect fit. I will see you tomorrow," Rollins said holding out his hand. Kaz watched as Inej took it and shook it firmly thanking him.

Once they were outside Inej shoved Kaz in the chest which sent him into a fit of laughter. "You, asshole! You could have at least told me about what we were doing beforehand!" Inej hissed at him in irritation.

"That would take the fun of it." Kaz said shaking his head at her. "And I don't know why you're complaining, you got the internship."

"I didn't think I was going to have to do things like that," Inej countered him shaking her head. "I thought you wanted someone who could blend into the background."

"I do," Kaz supplied spreading his hands out in front of him with a grin. "You're a natural. I need someone who says things people want to hear and you're someone who can do that. It's one of the things that helps you blend."

"I don't know to be insulted or flattered," Inej grumbled under her breath as they walked but Kaz heard it and had to hide a smile. "I don't get how I'm going to hear anything important being an intern. I'm probably just going to be shredding paper, thanks to you." She said looking at him pointedly.

Kaz laughed, he liked that Inej showed her true colors around him. They hadn't known each other for very long but they were around each other all the time due to their living arrangements. She was nowhere near as feisty around the others than around Kaz.

"Well, who would suspect the innocent high school intern would want to listen in on private conversations? Rollins thinks that this is a show of good faith from Haskell by sending me in with you. He'll watch you closely for a day or so but once he sees you're just the intern then he won't." Kaz said with a shrug of his shoulders, it seemed simple to him.

"But I'm not just an intern," Inej argued with a cross of her arms.

Kaz smiled lowly, he admired the way she always had something to say about what he was doing. "That's the point. Inej, you're more of an actor than a spy. You're someone who can be invisible anywhere, even if it's in plain sight. That's why you're here. You're the only one in this shit hole town whose actually useful."

"Again, not sure to be flattered or insulted." Inej said as they marched on towards the house.

"Pick both and move on," Kaz suggested as he opened the door to the house for her to go in. They had something to celebrate tonight. Tonight, was the beginning of a new era. It was time for the Dregs to turn a new leaf. Life was about to knock Kaz onto the top of the totem pole, and boy was he ready.


End file.
